I. Field
The invention relates to hand-portable trailers which can be pulled by bicycles and all terrain vehicles (ATVs).
II. Background
Getting to the beach or other recreation areas with one or more of surfboards, coolers, skis, kayaks, canoes, etc. can be a chore requiring multiple trips back and forth to a vehicle or driving a motor vehicle onto restricted beach or recreational areas.
Although commercially available carts address some of these needs, none are large enough or otherwise have the carrying capacity to hold everything needed for a day at the beach, particularly if the user wants to bring a surfboard or other large items (e.g., kayak). Additionally available carts are not readily adapted to selectively carry several large items on a single cart chassis or rack.
Thus, there is a need for a rack or cart system with attachments to carry large amounts of gear (e.g., surfboards, a kayak) into areas where automobile access is difficult or not permitted. The rack or cart system is configured to be pulled by hand or attached to a small vehicle, such as a bicycle or ATV.